When Life Gives You Lemons
by Jayde The Rouge
Summary: Set during the movie when Layla is at the Paper Lanturn the night Will stood her up. Kinda hints at WarrenLayla. [oneshot]


A/N: Ok… This is just something that hit me last night while I was watching Sky High. This is a one shot and is finished. Please read and review. This is set during the movie at the Paper Lantern. Kind of a Warren/Layla… ish. Layla never confessed her crush to Warren here…

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High. That belongs to Disney.

Here goes.

When Life Gives You Lemons… 

**oOoOoOo**

"I'll give him just a few more minutes…" Layla told the waitress at her favorite Chinese restaurant.

The lady gave her a sympathetic look and went to serve her other customers.

_Why are you waiting on him, Stupid? He's not going to show and you know it. Just order and get it over with,_ she thought.

A few minutes later the waitress returned. "Are you ready to order yet, dear?"

Layla sighed and nodded. "I'll have vegetable fried rice please, and a water."

The waitress nodded and wrote down her order before hurrying away.

She sat there pushing her food around on her plate and sipping her water. After about a half hour, she heard a voice from beside her. " You still workin' on that? If you want I could heat it up for you."

She looked up into the one face she thought she would never see anywhere near here. the face of Warren Peace, the son of Barron Battle and her best friend's arch enemy at their school for super heroes. "You aren't supposed to use your powers outside of the school gym!" she hissed.

"Actually, I was just going to put it in the microwave…"

"Ohh…" she looked around sheepishly. "Do you want to sit down?"

"Yeah, sure. I think I have a minute." He sat down across from her and grinned as he lit the candle sitting on the table with the tip of his index finger.

She mock glared at him, but couldn't help smiling. _So… he's human after all. _

"So Stronghold stood you up, huh?"

She winced. "Kind of."

They talked about everything. An hour later, the waitress came over and said something in Chinese to Warren. He responded in kind and stood up. "Come on Hippie. I'll take you home."

"Don't you have to finish work?" she asked puzzled.

"I think they can close without me for once." He held out his hand to help her up.

She dug in her pocket and laid a $20 bill on the table, then gave her hand to Warren. He pulled her up and scooped the twenty off the table. "Dinner was on the house," he said putting it back in her hand. When she tried to protest he just pulled her towards the entrance. "Where do you live?"

She gave him her address and they continued to talk as they walked.

"So what's your power, anyway?" Warren asked.

"I control and grow plants. All kinds of plants." She stuck her hands in the pocket of her jeans and shrugged.

"So… how'd you end up a sidekick? Seems to me that you should be hero."

"I refused to show my powers at power placement. I mean… it's so stupid to divide us into heroes and sidekicks anyway. How are we supposed to work together later in life if we are taught that one is better than the other?… Sorry… I'm going off on my 'all people are equal' speech again." She blushed and looked at her shoes.

Warren shook his head slightly. "How can you believe in something like that so completely that you would stand for being humiliated in front of the entire school."

"It's just the way I am. I mean, 'When life gives you lemons…" she held out her hand and plucked the lemon from the tree she just grew, expecting an apple. "Oh my gosh! I did it! I made a lemon!"

Warren looked at her strangely. "Ok…"

She grinned. "I never could make lemons before! They always turned out as apples."

"So why now?"

They continued walking to Layla's house. "Maybe… maybe it's because I wasn't hoping for it."

"No… I think that maybe you needed to be sour up a bit first. After all, before tonight you still thought that Stronghold wasn't a jerk."

She shrugged. "Maybe…"

As they reached her house she smiled up at him. "Thanks, Warren."

"No problem, Hippie. See ya at school."

She nodded "Yep," and handed him the lemon.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"I dunno… make lemon-aid?"

**oOoOoOo**

A/N: Ok… how bad is it. Review please. For those of you who are reading "Warren and Kattianna", I just wanted to say that I've hit a bit of a writers block, but I should have a new chapter up soon. Thanks for reading.

Jayde 


End file.
